


Cats Are Better Than Humans

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: My Roommate is a Demon (and There is Going to be Trouble) [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Cat Cafe, Cats, Demon Tony Stark, M/M, Thor Has Issues, angel thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Tony shows off Cats & Scones to Steve and Bucky.Oh, and Bucky argues with an angel.Aforementioned angel is angry and confused.





	Cats Are Better Than Humans

The tiny kitten known as Snowball pounced onto the long-haired, marmalade feline by the name of Chester. Though Snowball was brave and true, Snowball was no match for Chester. For with one kick of Chester’s hind leg, Chester tossed Snowball into the belly of Shade.

Shade’s reflexes were amazing for his species, for he stopped bathing his front paw and snatched Snowball. Shade bit Snowball’s ear.

Snowball unleashed a piercing shriek as she thrashed in her captor’s hold.

“You can do it, Snowball.” Thor maneuvered his way through the moving labyrinth of cat bodies that circled and entwined themselves through his legs. “You may be small, but you are mighty.”

Thor slipped his foot under Fishbones and slid Fishbones aside so he could set down the bowl of meager food that the domesticated feline race loved. He set the bowl down and took a careful step back. The cats swarmed the bowl like an army and feasted.

So much ferocity in such tiny, furry bodies.

Thor gazed around his room. Anthony had told him for humans it was considered spacious. He had to take Anthony at his word, although he was wary to do so. It was a little easier to believe Anthony when he reminded himself that no human abode would ever match those of the divine.

That being said, the room still felt new to him, yet due to his feline companions, it looked well lived in. Fur, litter, cat food, toys, and scratching posts were everywhere in the room. There was even a toy mouse on his bed at the very moment, and he was not the one who had put it there.

The cats did not care that he was an angel. They did as they pleased around him, and treated him like he was their servant. He supposed he was in a way. When Anthony had offered him a place to rest and a means to survive amongst humans without his powers, Thor had promised to be the caretaker of the felines.

His low stature among the felines grated him every now and then, but then one of them would attack his socks, and he would engage in a battle with them. He always won, and he liked the cats’ spirits.

One day the cats would see what a grand being he was and realize their mistake for thinking him beneath them. For now, he would tolerate their ignorance.

A car pulled up outside Cats & Scones. Thor paid it little mind; he was preoccupied pulling Mint out from under his bed so the runt would join her brethren in feasting.

“Welcome to Cats & Scones!” Anthony’s voice came in through the window.

Thor cocked his head. He recalled Anthony having a conversation with the human known as Clint about bringing the other humans that had garnered Anthony’s attachment to Cats & Scones. Based on what he had overheard, he expected the other two to be brought over as Cats & Scones closed for the evening. The cafe had been closed for over two hours now.

“Holy shit. This is what you have been up to?” Thor recognized the voice as James’.

Thor frowned as two memories surfaced. Clint’s prediction that James would not be happy to know Thor was working at Cats & Scones overplayed James’ frightened face as Thor saved him from the demon Tiberius.

Thor did not understand humans. Thor knew humans were tempted by demons, so the fact that three of them felt an affection for the one known as Anthony was not unfounded. However, the one whom Thor had saved disliked him? Him. An angel. Had the human not wanted to be saved?

Perhaps Thor’s attack on Anthony had been what ultimately made James distrust him, but even so, why did he not hold a smidgen of gratefulness towards the being who had saved him? Especially now that Thor had disgraced himself by accepting help from Anthony. Did that not demonstrate that Thor and Anthony had a temporary truce? James had no need to worry that Thor would harm Anthony, so long as the truce remained.

“I can’t believe you used one of our dates to find cats for this place.” The third of Anthony’s human companions, and the one Thor understood to be the one most intimate with Anthony, Steve chuckled. During Thor’s ponderings, the quartet had moved from outside Cats & Scones into the cafe. “Although that explains how you were able to get this place up and running. Talk about a multitasker.”

“Why, thank you, Steve.” A flirtatious lilt entered Anthony’s voice, and Thor was compelled to head down to the cafe and separate the demon from the human he had seduced. It was his duty to protect humans after all.

“Don’t you two go making out just yet,” Clint said. “There’s more for Tony to show.”

“I just want to bask in their praise for a little longer,” Anthony responded. His voice took on a light an airy quality.

“Uh-oh. This other thing can’t be good,” James said.

“You’re so negative.” Anthony’s tone switched to hurt.

“Am I wrong?” James asked.

“Clint,” Anthony pleaded with the other human. “Help.”

“Nuh-uh. I’m not helping you with this. I am still upset that you almost didn’t tell me about the _big thing_ when you brought me here first.”

“We were having a moment, Clint. Also, I wanted to give you time to process part one of the _big thing_ before giving you part two.”

“You waited until we left the shop,” Clint accused.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to ruin the moment.”

“Okay, someone explain what is going on,” James cut in.

“We promise we won’t overreact or judge,” Steve said, his tone warm and encouraging. “Right, Bucky?”

“As long as Tiberius isn’t working here, then we’re good.”

Anthony sighed in relief. “Well, it is not Tiberius.”

There was a pregnant pause.

“I do not like how you said that,” James said.

“And I do not like that grimace on your face, mister,” Anthony countered. “Bucky,” Anthony whined, “remember: I’m your bestest friend in the whole world.”

“Since when?” James deadpanned.

Anthony sniffled. “So cruel. You’re lucky I’m the masochist to your sadist.”

“You’re stalling,” James pointed out.

“Fine, fine.” Anthony said. “Follow me.” The door that lead to the cafe’s kitchen swung open, and Anthony’s footsteps tapped along the ground. The human trio’s footsteps followed, their movement clunky and their shoes squeaking. Anthony took them through another door and had them turn a corner. “I don’t just leave the cats in cages overnight. They have a caretaker.”

Thor took a deep breath to calm himself as Anthony and his humans neared Thor’s abode. Thor admitted he was not the best when it came to human customs, but he believed in most human cultures it was considered rude to show up at another’s resting place without a discussion beforehand.

Thor scooted the cats away from the door to his room and double-checked that the gate to prevent the felines from escaping was in place.

“Someone down on his luck?” Steve inquired, his voice no longer away but slipping through the door. “Wait. It’s not who I think it is?”

“It can’t be Loki,” James stated. “Unless something happened to him. Is he okay?”

“You care about Loki?” Astonishment colored Anthony’s voice.

“Not really, but he’s not the worst.”

“That’s your opinion,” Clint grumbled.

“Holy fuck!” There was a loud bang as one of the human’s knocked themselves against the wall. Thor assumed James, because he was the one speaking. “Holy shit! I know who it is! Tony! Really! The guy is nuts and has no sense of what he is doing.”

“Maybe it’s not the person who you think it is?” Anthony hedged.

There was another pause.

Truth be told, Thor was as unimpressed as the humans were with Anthony’s deception. A shame too. Anthony was usually far more skilled at lying. Unless, his bad lying was a purposeful manipulation to make the humans trust him. Anthony was cunning enough for that.

Someone pounded on Thor’s door and he answered it.

The human James stood at the top of the stairs leading to Thor’s home. James’ fist was raised to slam against the door again, and based on the way James clenched his fist tighter and gritted his teeth, the human was tempted to follow through on the swing and hit Thor in place of the door.

Annoyance coursed through Thor as righteous fury burned in his chest. How dare this human? The arrogance! “You knocked, human?”

James dropped his fist. “I didn’t want to believe it.” He looked over his shoulder at Anthony, Steve, and Clint. “This isn’t joke, is it?”

A deep frown had creased Steve’s features. “It’s not a funny joke if it is.” Steve’s frown softened as he turned it on Anthony. “Tony, this guy attacked you.”

“He’s not the first,” Anthony stated.

“That’s no excuse.” James whirled on Anthony. He raised his fist, and at first Thor believed James would punch Anthony. He was surprised when James merely bopped Anthony on the forehead then let his fist rest there.

Anthony blinked at the fist on his forehead. He went cross-eyed as he stared at it.

James then proceeded to rub his knuckles against Anthony’s head. “Fine. You want to use that excuse, whatever. How about the fact that because of this asshole, my coworkers almost suffered concussions.”

Anthony grimaced and retreated against Steve’s chest to get away from James. “Almost.”

“I don’t care. I watched all of them fall on hard concrete around power tools. One mistake and they could have been seriously harmed.” James whirled on Thor and jabbed his finger in Thor’s chest. “And let’s not forget that you ignored anything I had to say. Also. _Also!_ For a being that is supposed to care about and guard humans, instead of worrying about the humans who had all just been danger, you were focused on hunting the demon.”

“Your complaints are insignificant,” Thor stated. “As Anthony himself said, no damage was done to your comrades. I was also kind to you and assisted you after the demon had escaped.”

“Because you were hoping to capture Tiberius by following me.” James crossed his arms and scoffed. “Some divine being you are. Loki may have taken your powers from you, but to be honest, I’m not sure if it makes a difference.”

“Uh, Bucky,” Clint cupped his mouth and stage-whispered, “maybe you shouldn’t provoke the guy who is an angel. He’s not exactly a pipsqueak.” Clint cocked his head at Thor.

“The short, blond one is correct,” Thor said.  He flexed one arm to showcase his muscles. “I may not wield the power I did before; however, I am not weak. Try me, human, and you will…”

“Have my point proven,” James interrupted. He scoffed as he kept up a facade of confidence. His mask however did not hid the slight quiver of his fingertips. “’Protecting humans’ is just an excuse.” James glanced at Anthony. His brow furrowed  for a moment, then he returned his attention to Thor. “Funny thing is, I know a demon who cares more about humans than you do.”

Thor’s pride cried out in rage. “How dare you insult me.”

“You did it to yourself.” James blew a strand of hair out of his face. The trembling of his fingertips had reached his hands, and he shoved his hands in his pants pockets. He pivoted and elbowed himself past Anthony and the other humans.

He strolled down the stairs with his head high. “If you want to show off more of the cafe, Tony, I’ll be in the kitchen. I have nothing else to say to him.”

Steve and Clint exchanged looks of concern. They cocked their heads then nodded.

Clint scampered down the stairs. “Bucky, hold up, I’ll join you.”

Thor waited until the two humans had disappeared into the kitchen to sneer at Anthony and Steve. “Is that why you brought the humans here? So they can insult me?”

Anthony held up his hands to show he meant no harm. “In complete honesty, I thought I was going to be the one who got yelled at. Bucky knows it’s safe to be mad at me, so he’s very blunt. It’s like family. Except that’s not right—unless, we’re talking husband and husband—because I am very much attracted to that human-size ball of rage and angst. It’s those moments when he let’s down his guard that just sends a thrill through you, you know?”

Steve cleared his throat and nudged Anthony.

“So you apologize for the human,” Thor said dryly.

“Oh no.” Anthony shook his head. “I’ll apologize for coming here so late, and for catching you off guard, but I won’t apologize for what he said. He’s right, and you and Tiberius did a number on him. It’s why I was prepared and willing to have him yell at me for hiring you.”

“When I get my powers back-”

“Not with that attitude, you’re not,” Anthony cut in. “Come on, Thor, listen to yourself. Everything your saying: does it sound like it follows your angelic code?”

Shame and wariness coiled in Thor’s gut. He was of two minds. One mind reflected upon his actions and words around the one known as Bucky. That mind burned with guilt and humiliation and knew that he had failed in his duties. The other mind thrashed and screamed in denial.

No matter how much that part of him rebelled against the idea of him being at fault, he could not erase the image of Bucky’s trembling hands when he stood before Thor. What followed the image were many more of Bucky’s reactions that fateful day he crossed paths with the human. On that day, he’d placed the fear on the human’s face as being caused by Tiberius or Bucky being overwhelmed by his presence. He had never considered that he might have been just as terrifying as the demon.

He would not share those thoughts with Anthony though. He stood up straighter and edged the door closer to its frame. “Are you done here?”

“Do you want me to be done here?” Anthony asked.

Thor scowled. “I am tired of your blasted riddles.” Thor slammed the door in Anthony’s face. There was only so much Thor would put up with. He did not need Anthony’s games tonight.

A soft meow came from beside his foot.

Blue feline eyes stared up at Thor with hope. Snowball stood on her hind paws. She pressed her front paws on Thor’s leg and purred up at him.

“Oh, mighty Snowball.” Thor bent and scooped Snowball into his arms. He scratched Snowball under the chin. “You are a true companion.”


End file.
